The purpose of this Mouse Core is to provide centralized care, breeding, genotyping and quality control of transgenic and knockout animals for use by investigators in the program project. In addition, the core will generate new transgenic and gene targeted mouse models where needed by program investigators. The core will also provide a mechanism for the distribution of new experimental transgenic and knockout models to either depository (such as the Jackson Laboratory Induced Mutant Resource) or to other investigators at the University of Iowa and outside the institution. The overall Core is directed by Dr. Baoli Yang, who currently serves as Director of the Gene Targeting Core Facility on the campus at the University of Iowa and who, in the last four years, has been served as Animal Core Director of the Comprehensive Oral Health Research Center of Discovery (COHRCD).